Moderately sized pails having secured top covers, and that are used for the purpose of containing oil or other liquids, are in widespread use in North America. Typical examples would include 5 gallon and 20 liter molded plastic pails used to hold motor oil. Very often the covers of these pails cannot be easily removed. Limited access is normally provided by a capped spout positioned in the cover.
Once the oil has been drained from such a pail, the usefulness of the pail in its existing form is limited. The top cover of the pail precludes easy access to the interior, either for the purpose of cleaning the pail or for the purpose of refilling and carrying some fresh oil or other liquid. Such a pail is obviously unsuited as a general purpose utility pail for carrying liquids or solids, and a great many are simply thrown away.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method of constructing a general purpose utility pail having a durable reinforced structure from a limited purpose pail having a secured top cover.
A further object of the present invention is to modify existing pails having limited utility in a way that encourages continuing use while minimizing waste, thereby reducing consequential environmental impact that occurs when the existing pails are thrown away in their entirety.